bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Prey Date
"Prey Date" is the twenty-seventh episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It is premiered on May 8, 2019 and is the third episode in the second season. Synopsis Hiro and Fred enlist Karmi to find out what Liv Amara is doing to cure Orso Knox, the man who was mysteriously turned into a monster. Plot Hiro and Fred are engaged in a video game at Frederickson Mansion when they hear a scream coming from the kitchen. Believing it to be Mrs. Frederickson in danger, they run in but find that Mrs. Frederickson was screaming in joy to a puppy video Liv Amara was showing her. Mrs. Frederickson, who invited Amara as she was looking to invest in Sycorax, asks Amara what the progress on Orso Knox's condition ever since Sycorax took him in months ago. Amara confirms that her team is 2-3 weeks from a breakthrough, which relieves Mrs. Fredrickson. Hiro becomes suspicious of that statement; he looks at a recording of Amara's news report with Bluff Dunder about Knox that was taken two months prior where Amara said the same statement. Hiro decides to investigate the matter further. At SFIT, Hiro, Baymax, and Fred visit Karmi where she is developing viral vector technology to convince her to find out anything about Knox. Karmi refuses at first, though Hiro manipulates her into doing so when he draws doubt over her position as a respected intern. At Sycorax, Karmi tries to access the company database for information on Knox but discovers that it has restricted access. Karmi asks Amara about the file, but Amara explains that it is restricted to her research team. When Karmi presses about being able to help them cure Knox, but Amara dismisses her request. Karmi heads out disappointed when she runs back into Hiro, Baymax, and Fred. Karmi brings them into her lab to hide them from Amara. Hiro hacks into the security system to open Knox's file, and they discover Knox is in Sub-Level 9. Karmi does not want to risk going with her internship on the line, but Hiro convinces her if there is a chance Karmi's work could help Knox. The group descends to Sub-Level 9, where Knox is kept locked in a cage and rendered feral due to remaining transformed. However, Amara catches them in the act and nearly reprimands Karmi until she notices Karmi's work on the console passing the test trial; Amara decides to overlook Karmi's unsanctioned entry to let Karmi continue working on it. Amara then takes Fred upstairs with her and surreptitiously locks Hiro, Karmi, and Baymax in with Knox, who has been released from his cell. Knox begins to cause damage in the lab and sets his eyes on the trio, which forces Hiro, Karmi, and Baymax to run for cover. Upstairs, the breach sends Sycorax into lockdown which Amara cannot override, prompting Fred to summon the rest of Big Hero 6 for help. Back at Sub-Level 9, the group manages to evade Knox in a barricaded lab. Hiro and Baymax head back out to lure Knox back into his cage and asks Karmi to stay put, although Karmi refuses and instead gets back to work on the cure. Hiro nearly succeeds in luring Knox back, but he accidentally alarms Knox who attacks Baymax when the robot tries to protect Hiro. Knox grabs Hiro and escapes Sycorax out into the city. Big Hero 6 catches sight of the fleeting monster with Hiro, to which Amara tells Big Hero 6 they must do whatever it takes to stop Knox. On the rooftops, Hiro tries to free himself from Knox's grasp and nearly plummets from a ledge, but to Knox catches him in time. Surprised, Hiro realizes that Knox never meant to harm anyone and he was only lashing out from surprise and hunger. However, Knox retreats to the subways at the sound of a traffic jam and Hiro follows him in hopes of helping Knox. The rest of Big Hero 6, now equipped with modified Ultra armors, locate Knox in the subways and attack him, assuming he had done something to Hiro. Their battle causes damage to the dilapidated subway as Hiro tries to catch up to them before they can execute Knox. Right as the team manages to incapacitate Knox, Hiro arrives and advocates Knox's innocence. Just then, the collateral dust cases an errant sneeze from Wasabi and Knox lashes out, causing a piece of debris to seemingly falls on Hiro. The team reacts in fear, but see Knox holding up the debris over Hiro just in time before Knox passes out. The team is convinced, and they bring Knox back to Sycorax where Karmi's cure works, and Knox is eventually returned to normal. Knox then makes a public statement with Amara at Sycorax declaring his healthy return. Afterward, however, Amara meets with Knox and blackmails him to continue investing Sycorax with a biochip implanted on Knox that can turn him back into a monster any time she wants. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred *Karmi *Orso Knox Supporting Cast *Mrs. Frederickson *Bluff Dunder *Chris Villains *Di Amara (credited as Liv Amara) Other *Mochi (picture) Trivia *The episode title is a play on the word prey and play date, a time set for children to play together. This is in reference to the episode focusing on Hiro and Karmi, both young students, seemingly being hunted by Knox. *It is revealed that Amara was responsible for Knox's mutation. *The two top videos that briefly appear in Hiro's video-search app (while Hiro is searching for a video of an interview with Amara) are "Slow Clap Cat" (featuring Mochi) and "Fail Compilation" (featuring Wasabi in a broccoli costume at Maximum Insane Obstacle Challenge). Both come from "Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle." Gallery Prey Date 1.jpg Prey Date 2.jpg Orso Knox Profile.jpg Prey Date 3.jpg Prey Date 4.jpg Prey Date 5.jpg Prey Date 6.jpg Liv's disappointed face.jpg|Disappointed face Prey Date 7.jpg Prey Date 8.jpg Prey Date 9.jpg Prey Date 10.jpg Prey Date 11.jpg Prey Date A.jpg Prey Date 12.jpg BH6 TV S2 (5).png BH6 TV S2 (6).png Prey Date 13.jpg Wasabi Prey Date-12.png Prey Date 14.jpg Prey Date 15.jpg Prey Date 16.jpg Prey Date 17.jpg Prey Date 18.jpg Prey Date 19.jpg Prey Date 20.jpg Prey Date 21.jpg BH6 TV S2 (7).png Prey Date 22.jpg Prey Date 23.jpg Liv can change Knox back.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes